The objective of this proposal is for Albert Einstein Medical Center (AEMC) to joint with other institutions through a centralized headquarter's Office of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) under the guidance and funding of the National Cancer Institute and in cooperation with other national cooperative clinical research groups, e.g., GOG (Gynecological Oncology Group), etc. in order to place patients in randomized clinical trials and to determine the best course of treatment through trial and statistical analysis. Another objective is to assist in establishing priorities of clincal cancer research utilizing radiotherapy following standardized treatment parameters so that a degree of uniformity in treatment plans, dosimetry and reproducibility exists in participating centers. This would allow more accurate treatment assessment between participating RTOG members. AEMC also participates in non-randomized studies such as pilot, phase II studies and registries. AEMC has also joined with Johns Hopkins and the University of California in the radioimmunoglobulin Committee of RTOG treating advanced Hodgkin's Disease with immunoglobulins (I-131 antiferritin). Treatment with these immunoglobulins for lung carcinoma patients after external radiotherapy began in May of of 1983. Personnel and facilities will continue to be utilized for thorough and accurate staging workup as well as radiation therapy treatment planning an administration according the standards of these cooperative groups. Residents will continue to learn the significance of clinical trials. Significant improvements in the results of palliative and curative radiation therapy are expected from this research.